


Anticipating

by sunalso



Series: Sun Does MCU Kink Bingo 2018 [12]
Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Courtship, F/M, Historical Romance AU, London, anticipating vows, secret meeting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-21
Updated: 2018-10-21
Packaged: 2019-08-05 12:37:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,529
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16367867
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunalso/pseuds/sunalso
Summary: AU. The wedding of Lady Simmons and Lord Fitz is still several weeks away, but the lady has a few questions about her wedding night that she would very much like answered. A secret meeting at a ball should at least let her discover what it would be like to kiss her intended.Beta'd by Gort





	Anticipating

The ball wasn’t going to start until some fashionably late hour, so Jemma was still in her afternoon dress as she sat with the Duchess of Argyll in her well-appointed sitting room. Bobbi was giving last minute instructions to the head of her staff while Jemma fidgeted and pretended to read. She was looking forward to the ball because her fiancé, Lord Leopold Fitz, would be there and he’d ask her to dance. Their wedding was still a month away, and Jemma could hardly wait. She’d known Lord Fitz for years, since before her debut, but never in a million years could she have imagined he would ask for her hand nearly the minute she’d entered into society.

He’d looked so scared, and had stammered his way through the proposal, forgetting to get down on one knee until the end, but she’d been ecstatic to say yes. Their minds were so alike that Jemma simply knew sharing a life with him would be no burden.

What neither of them had expected was quite how in love they would fall. Her heart leapt into her throat whenever she saw him, and even the barest press of his lips to her gloved hand would make butterflies alight in her stomach. The way he gazed at her made her feel like she was the only woman in the world.

Jemma was sure she was quite prepared for marriage. She was educated, could play the harpsichord and sing well enough to do so in front of company, and she now had experience with running a household.

However, that still left the wedding night.

She had some idea what to expect, having seen animals copulating. The thought of Fitz touching her like that left her inexplicably achy and breathless, but she was certain she didn’t know half of what she needed to. Which is why she was visiting with Bobbi. The American heiress had won the heart of England’s most eligible bachelor, Duke of Argyll Lance Hunter, and he’d married her rather quickly though he had no need of her fortune.

They seemed quite happy, and Jemma believed that Bobbi might be with child, though there’d been no public announcement yet. Jemma also believed that if there was anyone who would be able to tell her the ins and outs of sexual congress, it would be Bobbi. They’d been fast friends since Bobbi’s first dinner in London when Jemma had been seated next to the girl with the strange accent and eagerly asked about her trip across the Atlantic.

The butler finally left, and Bobbi leaned against the back of the cream damask sofa she was seated on. “It’s very exhausting being a duchess,” she grumbled as Jemma stood to close and lock the door of the sitting room. Bobbi raised a brow. “Is something amiss?”

“Not exactly,” Jemma said, perching on the sofa beside Bobbi. “It’s simply—” She wrung her hands. “I wanted to ask you about relations, between a man and a woman, before I’m wed.”

Bobbi laughed. “I’m assuming you mean sexual relations. Shouldn’t you ask your mother?”

“I did.” Jemma made a face.

“Oh dear.” Bobbi sat up and took one of Jemma’s hands between her own. “Did you get some version of lying back and closing your eyes?”

Jemma nodded. “She said it’d be uncomfortable at best and hurt at worst. And that I shouldn’t hold it against Fitz because men will be men, and it would be in the best interest of my marriage to let him do as he pleases and that I’d forgive him all of it when I held my first child.”

“Oh dear,” Bobbi whispered.

Jemma started down at their hands. “Does it have to be like that?”

“You wouldn’t be asking me if you thought that. Now, have you kissed your fiancé yet?”

“No, but I very much would like to. We’re just always chaperoned. We do have very lovely discussions about all manner of topics, but there’s been no kissing.”

Bobbie squeezed her hand. “We’ll rectify that tonight because with the way that man looks at you I’m certain he very much would like to kiss you too.”

Jemma’s cheeks heated. “He’ll know what to do on our wedding night, won’t he?”

Bobbi snorted. “Usually I’d say yes, but he’s a friend of Hunter’s, and I know for a fact that Fitz is not the kind to be sowing wild oats. Or any oats, unless they’re marriage oats.” Jemma wrinkled her nose. “I’m saying,” Bobbi continued. “That he will be just as innocent as you. You do have the basic theory of how it works, correct?”

Jemma nodded. “Um, he becomes aroused, and he puts his—”

“Yes, exactly,” Bobbi broke in. “Though if a man is nervous, he might have issues with the first part, or if he’s too overeager he’ll be done before he gets inside you. Those are both things not to hold against him, but him not caring about your pleasure is a different matter altogether. I wouldn’t stand for it, but I think you’ll only have to tell your Fitz what to do and he’ll be most eager.”

“And what is it, that he’ll have to do?”

Bobbi bit her lip and leaned forward. “There’s quite a lot, really you should come have a chat after your wedding when you’ll have specific questions, but it would be terribly wrong of me not to inform you that a woman can experience as much pleasure if not more so than a man from sexual acts.”

“I knew it,” Jemma said, and Bobbi smiled.

“Do you know what a clitoris is, a woman’s pearl?”

“I know it exists and where it is on my body.”

Bobbi laughed again. “It’s the seat of your pleasure. It’ll become more sensitive when you’re aroused, after the first time, when you’ll both be fumbling around, introduce your husband to it and discover together how you best like it to be touched.”

“Is it what feels so awake, down there, when I am dancing or otherwise close to my husband-to-be?”

Bobbi squeezed her hand again. “Yes, and if you feel like that, then you’re already ahead of the game. Now there are a variety of ways to stimulate it, and intercourse might not be enough. Hands are excellent, and you should get him to use his mouth. Have him ask Hunter for pointers after the wedding.”

Jemma gasped.

Bobbi giggled. “I’m assuming that blush means you find the idea agreeable.”

Jemma nodded vigorously. Thinking of her intended on his knees between her legs and kissing a different part of her anatomy than her mouth made her squirm. His blue eyes glancing up to meet hers as he—Jemma had to let go of Bobbi to fan her hot cheeks with her hands. “I can hardly breathe as it is when he’s close. I love him so and…oh, Bobbi, I cannot wait to kiss him.”

The Duchess inclined her head. “Now about that. You two should have a few moments alone so your lips can become acquainted. I’ll arrange something.” She stood to pace as she thought.

Jemma’s entire body was humming in anticipation. A chance to talk to Fitz with no one overhearing or interrupting, it sounded like heaven. And he could kiss her. A shiver went through her. That would be the best part of all. She knew how he looked, the contours of his handsome face, how he sounded, his Scottish accent both familiar and strange, his scent, clean and masculine, and even the touch of his hand on her arm or back. But she didn’t know his taste. She bit her lip. Before she returned to her lonely room in the morning, she would know that, too.

“Oh, thank you!” Jemma said, shooting to her feet and going to hug Bobbi. Thank you.”

“You haven’t even heard my plan yet.”

“I’m sure it’ll be wonderful. I never imagined I could love someone so much.”

Bobbi put her hands on both of Jemma’s shoulders. “And if there’s one thing I know, it’s that he loves you as well. I wish you both the best, and I have no doubt you’ll spend many years talking about a great many things none of the rest of us understand over breakfast, tea, and dinner. And I’ll bet ten pounds you’ll be a mother before the year is out.”

Jemma narrowed her eyes. “I could make the same bet about you.”

“And here I was thinking I was being completely unobvious.” Bobbi tutted, then grinned. “Don’t tell anyone.”

“Your secret’s safe with me, and not a word to anyone about this…meeting tonight. If my mother catches wind of it, I will never hear the end.”

Bobbi held up a hand. “Pinky swear?”

Jemma frowned. American customs were so bizarre, but she hooked her little finger with Bobbi’s. “Pinky swear.”

****

Jemma stood in the middle of the library, her blue gown had been chosen to compliment her complexion, and she thought it did so exceedingly well. Her hair was up with a few ringlets around her face, and she’d tugged off her gloves as she waited. There was no telling what the Duchess had told Jemma’s mum as an excuse for why Jemma would be absent, but Bobbi had insisted that she and Fitz take as much time as they wanted to talk alone and to kiss.

Jemma bit her lip. This waiting was abominable.

She’d turned to look at the cheery fire that was burning when the door creaked open behind her. She spun, finding Fitz in his finery closing the door with his top hat in his hand. He dropped the hat on the floor and was across the room in a second.

“Jemma,” he breathed, taking both her hands in his. His fingers were bare as well, and the feeling of his warm skin on hers made her shudder.

“Oh, Fitz, I’m so glad Bobbi gave us this chance. I know it’s only four weeks, but it feels like forever until we’re married.”

He nodded and guided her to the sofa, sitting beside her. “You look lovely tonight,” he said and swallowed hard. “You always look lovely.”

“Thank you.” She gazed up at him, loving how the warm light from the fire caressed his face. “You look nice as well.” His curls were mostly tame and his face freshly shaven. Though secretly she loved when he hadn’t quite had time, and there was rough stubble on his jaw.

“Is everything alright?” he asked, still holding her hands. “I was worried when the Duchess said you wanted to talk to me alone. I know our courtship wasn’t long, but we’ve known each other for most of our lives, and…” He sighed and hung his head. “I’ll do anything you wish, Jemma. Please don’t say—” he broke off as his shoulders hunched.

That was her Fitz, always so worried he wasn’t good enough for her. “Fitz, I hardly wanted a clandestine meeting during a ball so that I could send you packing. More the opposite in fact.”

His head snapped up, and he licked his lips, making her heart stutter. “Jemma?”

Oh, fiddlesticks. Fitz obviously was doing his best to be polite and a gentleman. Not what she wanted at the moment. She raised a hand and cupped his cheek, fire racing up her arm at the contact, and leaned in to press her lips to his.

Fitz squeaked, froze for several heartbeats, and then was kissing her back. Oh dear, her entire body was alight, her breasts and the area between her legs ached, and she wanted, wanted, wanted.

Jemma couldn’t slide her lips over his as easily as she’d like with them sitting side by side and craning their necks towards each other. With a frustrated growl, she pushed a surprised Fitz against the back of the sofa, hiked up her skirts and petticoats, and swung her leg over his lap so she was straddling him. That was better. She slid her fingers into his hair as their lips met again.

They kissed deliciously hard, but she couldn’t entirely taste him, not like she wanted, and determined to do so she pressed her tongue into his mouth.

Fitz gasped and pulled back, startled. They stared at each other panting. “Is that a done thing?” he asked.

It made her cross. “How should I know? Who else do you think I’ve been kissing?”

“Er, well, nobody, I hope.”

“I should think not. And did you mind?”

“Not in the least. It felt good, but I didn’t know that could be a part of kissing.”

“Me either.” She hesitated. “Do you want to stop?”

Fitz swayed towards her. “Never.”

Their mouths molded together and Fitz’s tongue slid over her lower lip and then into her mouth, stroking hers and learning her geography as she did the same to him.

Her lower belly felt full of boiling liquid, and her breasts ached. She whined and rocked towards him, trying to figure out how to ease the desire inside her. Frustrated and not sure what else to do, she reached back and grabbed one of Fitz’s wrists and pulled his hand from where it was resting on her back. Covering his fingers with hers, she directed him to cup her breast, but when that proved not to be enough, she guided his fingers down the front of her dress.

Fitz abandoned her mouth to stare at his hand. With a groan, he tugged down the front of her dress until both her breasts were free and eye level with him. He glanced up at her and grinned, and she smiled back. It was rather easy to make him happy.

His eyes darted back and forth between her nipples, then he nodded once and dove in, his mouth fastening around one breast while his hand kneaded the other. It was her turn to be slightly shocked, but the pleasure was too overwhelming for her to worry long. She mewled and writhed, arching her back but needing more, something, anything to help the throbbing between her thighs.

Fitz’s hips bucked up towards her, and he moaned.

Inspiration struck. Of course, the answer was obvious. He had his man part, and it would fit neatly with her parts and most likely make her feel much better. And it hardly mattered that the act could lead to a child being conceived, they were to be married shortly anyway.

“Fitz,” she moaned, tugging his hand away from her breast and guiding it under her skirt to find the slit in her knickers. He pressed two fingers against the bare flesh of her private area, and her hips jerked as she gasped.

“Oh, Jemma, I…” His fingers slid over her slick flesh as he explored, a fingertip dipping into her opening briefly made her thighs quiver. He was gazing up at her in wonder. “I can’t wait to see you,” he said, voice hoarse. “And I’ve gotten a little advice, so I know you being wet like this is good.”

“That’s excellent.” She clutched his shoulders. “As I often find myself like that around you.” Fitz beamed, but then his brow furrowed in concentration.

“I’m supposed to find your clitoris.”

“I received the same advice. I think if you move more ventral you should be—eep!” The pads of his fingers had most certainly brushed it. “That’s…can you feel it?”

“Yes,” he said, his fingers circling the nub. “It’s quite obvious, actually.”

“Excellent.” Jemma was circling her hips, but there was still the empty ache inside her. The one she was sure he could fill. “Fitz, I still need…do you think we could…” She broke off and moaned.

Fitz went a bit pale. When he spoke, his voice was a faint whisper. “Are you suggesting we have intercourse?”

“That’s exactly what I’m suggesting,” she said in a normal voice. “I think it’s an excellent idea. And we are nearly at our wedding. They’ll be reading the banns soon.”

Fitz continued to move his finger over her clit slowly. “I always imagined my…well, our, first time in a bed. After our vows.”

“Are you going to be a prude? With your soon to be wife? Is this scenario will all the lights be out and shall I not move?” She pouted at him, and Fitz looked heavenward.

“I said I’d always imagined it. A ruddy couch with us still mostly dressed works just as well.” The teasing in his voice faded. “I love you, Jemma. I’m honored to be your husband.”

“There’s nowhere I want to be except by your side. I love you, Fitz.”

His eyes were wide and gleamed with everything he felt for her, and it nearly moved her to tears, but then he had both hands under her skirt, tearing the opening in her knickers wider. In the next moment, Fitz was fumbling with the front of his trousers, which he got open in record time.

Jemma hadn’t known exactly what to expect, but the hard length of her fiance's member made her pause. Though her body seemed to have so such qualms about what was happening as it hungrily pulsed to be joined with Fitz’s.

She rose up on her knees, and there was a bit of awkward shuffling until they got in the correct position, with the head of his cock nudging her opening.

“Are you sure?” he asked her.

Jemma frowned at him. In lieu of an answer, she sank down onto his hardness with a soft cry. When she was as far down as she could go, she paused and closed her eyes, savoring the stretch and fullness. It was very agreeable. There’d been a slight pinch at first, but that was gone now.

“Jems?” Fitz asked.

“This is wonderful,” she said, opening her eyes. Fitz’s concerned expression melted into a sunny smile.

“Thank goodness, you feel so amazing, and I hate to think you could be hurting.”

“Not at all. Bit at first, but I’m quite satisfied with how we fit together.” She experimentally raised and lowered herself, aware that was how the act was performed, but not exactly how to go about it. She put her hands on Fitz’s upper arms and began to roll her hips, biting her lip in concentration.

Fitz was moaning softly and gripping her tightly. He caught one of her breasts with his mouth again and sucked greedily.

It felt good, the slid of his cock inside her, but she needed something else, something more. Her body was reaching towards an as yet unknown thing. “Can you touch my clitoris like you were before?” she asked, and immediately Fitz’s hand delved under her skirt and was back on her, rubbing her firmly. “Oh, brilliant.” She hunched up around him, and he tilted his head back to kiss her. Their mouths met wildly. She found herself moving faster as her pleasure built. She was right on the edge of…she was—

Jemma cried out as ecstasy burst through her, centered where Fitz’s cock was deep inside her. She quivered with the bliss, finally collapsing against Fitz. They stopped moving, and Fitz removed his hand from her, petting her back instead.

“Goodness,” she whispered.  

“You orgasmed,” Fitz said, his tone reverent. “Hunter said you could, but that I probably wouldn’t be able to get you there at first. I’ve never been so happy to prove him wrong.”

Jemma smiled. She felt warm and content. “You’re always happy to prove him wrong.”

“But this time it’s even better.” He shifted under her. “Do you think you could move again?”

“Oh yes, of course.” It took a few tries for her to return to her rhythm. To her surprise, the same aching, needful feeling rose again, but faster this time. She moaned and rolled her hips with determination, hardly believing it when the pleasure crested a second time.

Fitz seemed stunned, but this time she didn’t stop moving, continuing to ride him through the waves of bliss. After a few more minutes, as her legs were beginning to burn, Fitz suddenly sat up straighter and pressed his face against her breasts as he groaned and thrust up sharply.

She felt the moment he reached his climax as his cock jerked inside her and there was a rush of fluid. Jemma had forgotten men did that, but the feeling wasn’t unpleasant, and she stroked his face as he grunted and collapsed back against the sofa.

He pulled her into a tight hug as they both panted. She kissed his cheek and forehead and nose. How strange it was to feel like she never wanted to be away from him.

“I think I’m going to have to revise my plans for the two weeks after the wedding,” Fitz said, breathing somewhat more normal.

“Oh?”

“I had been a sixes and sevens trying to figure out what places I should take my new wife, but I’ve now come up with a much-improved plan.”

She nipped at his earlobe. “Do tell.”

“I believe I shall keep you in bed the entire time, with no clothes on, and we will make love as frequently as possible.”

She rested her forehead against his. “Fitz, you are a genius.”

There was a slight twitch from his cock, which was still inside her, making her wonder exactly how frequently was possible.

The sound of a key in the lock to the library door had both of them yelping. The door opened before Jemma had time to do anything but cross her arms over her chest. Thankfully, it was only the Duchess who walked in.

“I just came to check on—oh, for pete’s sake. You two were supposed to hold hands and kiss. Court. Not fornicate on my furniture. Honestly.”

Fitz’s face had turned bright red, and Jemma’s cheeks burned.

“Though I suppose congratulations on figuring out how it worked. You did pleasure her, correct?” Bobbi’s eyes fastened on Fitz, who seemed paralyzed.

“Yes,” Jemma said, trying to sound like they were chatting at a garden party and not in rather embarrassing circumstances. “Fitz was very attentive.”

“Excellent, I knew you two would figure it out.”

“Can we have a moment to make ourselves presentable?” Fitz asked in a tiny voice.

“Of course.” Bobbi sailed back out of the room and Jemma groaned as she lifted herself off Fitz. Her legs were as wobbly as a newborn colt’s at first, and it took her several tries before she felt secure in how she was standing. She fixed the front of her dress and patted at her hair as Fitz got his trousers back in place. His hair was wild from her fingers, but Jemma didn’t know what to do about that.

As she turned towards the door, he caught her arm and kissed her check. “Thank you,” he said, and she wasn’t exactly sure what he was thanking her for. Was that the etiquette after sex? “Thank you for being wonderful. For being you.”

Jemma smiled and touched his cheek. “I think we shall be happy together for a long time.”

“I know we will. I’ve always known.” He smiled shyly.

“Have you? And at what point did you come to this realization?”

Fitz tenderly wrapped his arms around her. “Do you remember the Christmas gathering in the country at old Lord Wickham’s manor? The first time?”

Jemma was startled. “Fitz, we were five.”

“Yes. And your hair was all in ringlets, and you were quite angry you weren’t allowed to go sledding with the boys.”

“You remember this?” She could barely remember it.

“Vividly. I didn’t want to go out and get tossed around by the older lads, so I snuck off to the library to find a book, and instead, I found you and you were reading about fish and proceeded to give me a thorough lecture on all the different kinds of edible ones in England.”

“Oh, I did, didn’t I? You were very patient with me.”

Fitz chuckled. “I was mostly awestruck. That night in the nursery I was sitting up in bed, unable to sleep, and Hunter asked me why and I very clearly remember telling him: ‘I’m going to marry Jemma Simmons’.”

She fell in love with Fitz all over again. “And what did Hunter say?”

“He said that thought wouldn’t have let him sleep either.”

Jemma laughed. “For the record, I think I knew you were special when we were thirteen and at dinner, my father denied my request for books on Latin and maths and the next day you found me curled up in the window seat and wordlessly handed me a stack of books on such before disappearing.” She tilted her head up and kissed her fiance's jaw.

“I was too shy to say anything. You were so beautiful.”

“I was a mess of knees and elbows at that age.”

Fitz cupped her cheek. “You’ve always been perfect to me.”

“So we’ve been courting since we were five then? Seems like a terribly long time, and here I thought it was only a few months. I was glad you finally started talking to me again.”

“I’m glad we’re nearly done with the courting part. And I’m very glad to have kissed you.” He pressed his lips briefly to hers.

“It was a great deal more than a kiss, all of which was lovely and all of which I am very glad it was you I experienced with.”

“Jemma,” he muttered and kissed her again. His lips were the perfect heaven and—

She took a step back, he looked crestfallen, and she squeezed his arm. “We’d better return to the ball before we cause a scandal. Though I suppose it wouldn’t be a very big one.”

Fitz heaved a sigh. “My mum would be disappointed in me nonetheless.”

He took her hand, and they opened the door, only to find Bobbi waiting in the hallway. “Jemma, gloves,” she admonished while she attacked Fitz’s hair with a comb. Jemma pulled her long gloves back on, and double checked her dress. When they were presentable, Bobbi pushed them towards the stairs. “Go mingle, or dance, or otherwise pretend you didn’t just deflower each other.”

The hurried down the stairs and into the main ballroom. No one even turned to look at them. The orchestra had just started a waltz, and Fitz offered his elbow. “Shall we dance?”

“Absolutely.”

He twirled her around the floor, but now the soft touch of his hand on her back and the way her fingers clutched his shoulder meant something different than the last time they’d danced.

“This is both less exciting and more than it used to be,” she murmured.

“How so?” She caught him grinning before he led her into a turn. Like always, Fitz was keeping pace with her.

Jemma explained anyway. “It used to make my heart beat faster because of the unknown, but now I know, and my heart beats faster because I know what we can do together.”

He tenderly pulled her closer. “Jemma, you will always make my heart beat faster.”

**Author's Note:**

> Apologies for any historical inaccuracies! 
> 
> Kudos and comments are always welcomed and adored. If you'd prefer hit me up on tumblr 


End file.
